You Are The Light that Makes My Heart Shine
by StarryWhiteSky
Summary: Lucy is your everyday mage when she meets Sting Eucliffe her life changes or does it? Will Lucy fall in love with the Sabertooth dragonslayer? Well what are you waiting for find out for Pete's Sake!
1. Chapter 1

Lucy, P.O.V.

"Ah," Lucy let out a pleasant sigh as she stretched her limbs, "I can finally take a break, now since Natsu has gone to a 1 week quest

"P-Punn!" Plue chimed in.

As much as Lucy deserved the break, she couldn't help but feel sad for the pink haired boy, going out in the cold without any one to comfort him. "What I am I saying, it's Natsu I am talking about, he'll probably destroy a whole city, when he comes home Master will probably scold him!" Lucy giggled as she imagined Master yelling at Natsu and making him re-build the city.

As she balanced herself on the edge of the pathway like she does every evening when coming home. Lucy thought about Sabertooth's Sting Eucliffe, how much he loves to annoy her by calling her blondie. Speaking of the Devil, Sting barges into her home roaring "LUCY!". Lucy rushes to her house, and pulls the blonde dragon slayer out of her house, before he breaks her house into shambles.

"What the hell are you doing in Magnolia?!" Lucy whispered hoping not to draw attention from the people around her. Unfortunately the plan failed as Sting yelled "How dare you speak to the Great STING EUCLIFFE like that!" people started to look at them as they began to argue.

"You nearly destroy my home, and you expect me to be kind to you" Lucy hissed

"Well, I was hungry, and your house was the closest" Sting had said defending himself

This had caused an uproar from the people.

" You don't hav…." Lucy began, but stopped as someone had pushed her and she began to fall towards the river. Lucy braced herself for the cold rough waters below, but that never came. Slowly she opened her eyes, only to find strong hands holding on her waist. Lucy turned to find the hands owner, Sting. Sting was holding on to her tightly with fear in his eyes. After a moment fear passed from his eyes, replaced with playful eyes "Oi blondie are you gonna stay like that or treat me to lunch" said Sting

Lucy was filled with annoyance and had to restrain herself from killing Sting, "Never and quit calling me blondie, your blond too" yelled Lucy as she stormed off to her apartment, and slammed the door. Lucy sat on her bed wondering what to do, just then Gray kicked her door open and complained he was hungry.

Lucy went over to her kitchen and tossed Gray a popsicle and ice cream and said to get out of her house. Lucy walked over to her cellphone and tried calling Lissana, "Hey Lissana, yea it's me Lucy can you come over tonight, uh-huh okay see you at eight" said Lucy as she hung up.

Sting P.O.V

"Frosch thinks this is yummy" said Frosch "Me too" meowed Lector they said as they ate a bowl of ramon, I sighed as I watched them eat. Rogue was sitting in the corner by himself reading some horror book.

"I am going out on a job, Rogue wanna join me" Rogue grunted and then nodded. I walked over to the Sabertooth request board and choose one, that said to destroy a dark guild. Once I got the approval I walked over to Lector and said "I am going out on a job, just stay here and watch over Frosch and don't get into trouble" Lector looked disappointed but thank god he didn't argue.

"Oi Rogue lets go" I said as I walked out of the guild followed by Rogue.

"Sting you know you get bossier everyday" said Minerva as she walked closer to Sting their lips merely millimeters away, "Whatever, at least I am not some single bitch that sits all day and do nothing" retorted Sting, with that he walked away.

"Uggh that bitch gets on my nerves" said an angry Sting, Rogue just shrugged and continued walking. "Why do you smell like vanilla and strawberry?" said Rogue after a while, "I saved that fairy named Lucy, and she repays me with a fit" mumbled Sting.

~ 10 minutes later~

"That was easy" said Rogue after literally moping the floor with the members of the dark guild, "Now what" said Sting

"STING!" yelled a familiar voice

* * *

**HeY guys, I am new at this thing so I need to find out how everything works and I am really sorry about the short chapter, I promise I will make it longer**


	2. Chapter 2

~20 minutes earlier~

"Lucy", Lucy whipped her head around to find Lissana smiling and waving her hand in the air

"Hey Lissana, why are you running like that"

Lissana gave me a long look and answered "You called me over" said Lissana, then added coldly "I came here wasting my valuable time on you while I could have been spending time with Natsu" Lucy flinched at the coldness of her voice. "Oh yeah I forgot sorry, anyway you couldn't have gone out with Natsu because he is on a quest." Lucy said with a smile, just then Mira appeared.

"Lucy come with me" said Mira with a playful look which had scared Lucy

"But Mira I am talking Lissana right now" said Lucy coming up with an excuse

"Oh no please go ahead I can always come back later" said Lissana with an evil look

"Then it's settled, come on Lucy" said Mira as she dragged terrified Lucy out of her house.

After being dragged around like a ragdoll, Mira finally stopped and told Lucy to sit down on the lush looking grass. "Yes, Mira" said Lucy nervously , "Spill it, you and Sting are going out right" sang Mira. If Lucy could disappear she would, "Of course not, and why would anyone want to even date him", "But I saw you and Sting hugging earlier today near your house" said an confused Mira. Lucy laughed "Oh that, you see he saved me from falling over the pathway today" explained Lucy. After that Mira just pouted and left, before he left Mira said "I am going to find Sting and tell him you like him" Lucy looked at Mira in horror as she became Satan Soul and flew away at high speed .

Lucy P.O.V

"Hey *pant* Mira *pant* wait up" said Lucy as she tried to catch her breath, but Mira was nowhere to be found. _"Geez she can fly"_ thought Lucy to herself, Lucy was just about to sit under the tree, when she heard a familiar voice; she stood up and walked over to see who the voice belonged to, sure enough it was Sting and he was talking to his friend.

Lucy was having a war with herself one half was saying to talk to him and another was saying stay hidden. Then Lucy thought _"I should at least say thank you for saving me earlier_" Walking out of her hiding place she walked up and yelled his name.

"STING"

Sting P.O.V

"Sting" Sting turned to find Lucy running up to him. She looked like she had something important to tell him.

"Sting *pant* sorry *pant* about *pant* earlier" said Lucy between coughs and wheezing.

"Oi Blondie calm down and its okay" said Sting as he handed Lucy a bottle of water. When Lucy finished drinking the bottle of water, Lucy said "Can I make it up to you by treating you to dinner, oh and your friend Rogue can come too. Stop calling me BLONDIE"

Sting has forgotten Rogue was there, he had turned to find the shadow dragon slayer was watching them with amusement.

"So in a hour right?" asked Lucy, "In a hour" confirmed Sting and looked at Rogue "Sure, whatever"

Mira P.O.V

"Ah, young love, now I have to figure out what Lucy is going to wear" said Mira excitedly

Mira was hovering just above Sting and Lucy and was listening to their conversation. When they had finished Mira went to the clothing department and looked for a dress that would suit Lucy, she saw one it was chiffon sexy deep V neck with ruffles halter in gold.

"That would be 70,000 jewels, please", _"70,000 jewels is a lot of jewels" _thought Mira

"Please can I get a discount" said Mira while pushing her chest towards the counter

"Of course, I could make those 7,000 jewels for you" said the perverted cashier

"Thank you" said Mira as she paid the jewels and left.

_"Now to find Lucy" _thought Mira

Lucy P.O.V

"Uggg, why did I agree to pay for their dinner" yelled to her pillow

"Feeling lonely, princess?" said a voice, Lucy looked up to see Loke.

"No I accidently sorta kinda agreed to pay for dinner" mumbled Lucy

"For may I ask" said Loke with an questioning look

"Thetwindragonslayersinsabert ooth" Lucy said really fast

"YOU DID WHAT" Loke screamed

"He did save me, plus if I didn't do that Mira would have told him I like him, which would have been worse since I don't like him, cause he is a selfish, arrogant, over confident, jerk" yelled Lucy and hid her face in the pillow.

At that point Loke was laughing like a mad man or spirit. "What harm can that do, as long you don't like him it will be fine, plus its only dinner and you will have me with you the whole time"

Lucy lifted her head and her eyes wide with shock, "You would do that for me? Asked Lucy in a small voice.

"In a heartbeat, princess" said Loke with a wink.

"Lucy, are you home?" asked a voice

_"I know who's voice that is" _thought Lucy

"MIRA" Loke and Lucy said in unison

Lucy hid in the bathroom, while Loke opened the door,

"Hello Mira san" said Loke in a polite manner.

"Hi Loke, I want to see Lucy now" said Mira

"Sure she's in the bathroom taking a shower" said Loke

~In the Bathroom~

"Curse you, Loke" hissed Lucy, as she turned on the shower and used shampoo, and everything. Just when she was getting out she heard a knock

"Lucy I am coming in" said Mira in a cheerful voice

"Just a second" said Lucy as she turned on the blow dryer, Lucy opened the door and found Mira hold a bag, and some hair products.

"Time to get you ready for your date with Sting kun!" sang Mira, Mira shoed Lucy the dress that she bought

"Oh Mira it's gorgeous and it's not a date" said Lucy whilst tears forming in her eyes.

"Let's get you ready" said Mira

~Half an Hour later~

" You look stunning" said Loke as Lucy entered his sight

"Thank Mira" said Lucy clearly happy

"Now to your prince, Cinderella" said Mira

* * *

**Authors note: I am seriously sorry for the short chapters I will make them longer!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sting P.O.V

"So you're going on a date with a fairy huh" said Minerva. Minerva looked seriously pissed

"Nah it's a thank you dinner, and it's not exactly a date if Rogue is coming too" said Stink while smirking

"Wipe that stupid smirk of your face, and watch out if I hear anything about you and that stupid fairy trust me you wouldn't like it" said Minerva with a cruel smile forming on her lips

"Yeah, yeah got it no funny business with the fairy" hissed Sting annoyingly

~In the Bedroom~

"*Whistle* blondie better look as good as me" said Sting while admiring himself in the mirrior. Sting had worn a white tux, with a golden tie, and held a bouquet of roses, while Rogue had on a Black tux and a silver tie.

~In the restaurant~

Lucy P.O.V

Lucy wondered if she was early because no one was here and she was alone besides Loke. Then she saw Sting and Rogue walking towards her.

"Hey have you seen a blonde celestial fairy tail mage" asked Sting

_"Idiot" _thought Lucy

"Why of course, you are LOOKING AT HER!" yelled Lucy, which had caused people to look at them

Sting P.O.V

_"This is Lucy" _Sting looked at her in disbelief

"Ah-um" said Lucy

Sting blushed when he realized he looked like a star struck teenager. "Shall we go in" said a man beside her.

"Hey, Lucy who's that behind you" said Sting

"Oh, sorry Loki this is Sting and Rogue, Sting, Roque this is Loki"

"That's strange I don't feel any magic aura coming from him" said Rogue, Sting realized Rogue was right.

"You see-" Lucy got interrupted when Loki said "Princess can we take this conversation inside, because I am sure you will catch a cold tomorrow, if you don 't"

Loki took Lucy's hand and led her inside .

"What is this feeling in my chest" thought out loud Sting

"It could be your jealous" said Rogue as he sat beside Sting

"ME, jealous, are you kidding me" said Sting in horror

"Forget it, it's just a thought" said Rogue while smirking, when Sting pouted and started turning red.

"What's wrong Sting, why are you red? Are you sick, well you shouldn't have come here if you weren't feeling well, Lucy said while looking worried, soon she got up and reached over the table to feel Sting's forehead, which had caused Sting to blush and Roque to smile

"You feel alright" said Lucy relieved,

"of course I am fine" said Sting now his face crimson

"Anyway, like I was saying Loki is one of celestial spirits, well he is Loki the Leo, plus Leo has a way of using his own strength and not drain mine" Lucy quickly explained.

"Thank you for the introduction princess" said Loki

"Now can we eat I am starving" complained Sting

*Scream*

"OMG!" it's Sting, Loki, and Rogue kun!" said one of the girls in back of our table.

~FAN GIRLS Screaming~

"Shit" said the three in unison

"Oi, Leo how come your so popular with the girls?" asked Sting while running

'This is no time for this" said Loki clearly annoyed, and while lifting Lucy bridal style

"LOKI! put me down NOW!" screamed Lucy

"Sorry princess, no can do, well unless you want to be killed by those girls watching you.

Lucy turned back to find hundreds of eyes looking at her with envy and murderous eyes

"Okay you win now get me out of here" whispered Lucy

Sting's chest burned in jealously when he saw Loki lift Lucy that way.

"_Wait, what did I just say, me jealous of that puny spirit_" thought Sting

After we lost the girls, Loki set Lucy down, and Loki received a phone call, "Uh-ha, yup sure okay" I am sorry princess the Spirit King called me and I need to get back to the Spirit World" said Loki reluctantly.

"It's okay you can go" said Lucy nervously

Loki gave a murderous look to Sting and Rogue, which must have mean "You hurt Lucy and you're good as hell"

Sting nodded and so did Rogue. Moments after Loki disappeared, leaving Lucy alone.

"Oi Blondie you gonna feed me or not" teased Sting, suddenly Lucy started crying

"Hey whats wrong" asked Sting as he embraced Lucy in a hug.

"iwannagohome" sobbed Lucy, this had caused Sting to pat her head and say "Your house is far away want to live in ours for today" Lucy nodded in response. Lifting Lucy like Loki did, the three of them went home


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: This Chapter involves Lucy getting drunk and a confession! Anyway R&R :) **

* * *

Sting P.O.V

When the three of them reached home, Lucy was already asleep in Sting's arms and Rogue had no emotions as usual, and Sting, well he was exhausted.

"Damn this girl is heavy" whined Sting as he placed her on his bed

His room was messy, books (I know he can read!) clothes, towels and a bunch of other stuff was lying all over his room.

"Sting-kun" said Lector. "Why is she here" asked Lector as he pointed at Lucy's sleeping body.

"She's here because she was too scared to go home by herself" said Sting as he took of his shirt and tossed it in the basket (Stings Shirtless!)

*KNOCK*

"Come in" yelled Sting

Rogue entered Stings room careful not to step on any of Stings stuff, "Do you think you can at least clean your room properly before Lucy-san wakes up"

*Sigh* "Kay, but after the shower" said Sting as he entered the bathroom.

Rogue finished cleaning Sting's room before he got out of the shower, and went back to his room gagging.

* * *

Lucy P.O.V

Lucy stretched, and found herself in a strange room, in the middle of the night. Lucy heard sounds coming from another room. "Where am I" Lucy thinks to her self and is currently in the middle of debating with herself if she should go to the other room or not. Quickly she made up her mind, and followed the sound to another room, and quietly opened the door and found Sting kissing another girl. Tears escaped Lucy's eyes, not sure why, but went down stairs and left the house. While walking she found a bar, she decided to walk in. She walked up to the bar, and saw there was a drinking contest going on, and she decided to join.

~ one hour later ~

Lucy had drank 121 cups of alcohol and finally drunk, she walked out of the bar wobbly and made her way to Sting's house again.

"Stup*hic*id St*hic*ing" said Lucy as she entered his house.

"Iam *hic* ho *hic* me" Lucy loudly said. Lucy made her way up stairs to where she last found Sting, and barged in without knocking.

"Huh, Lucy what are you doing here and why do you smell like that" asked Sting wrinkles forming on his nose

Lucy laughs and walks towards Sting laughing, "Lucy-chan *hic* saw Sting *hic* and another girl kis*Hic*sing and Lucy-chan decides to go to a *hic* bar and drinks" said Lucy, suddenly crying "Sting-kun baka, Lucy loves yoou" said Lucy in between sobs.

Sting gently placed his hand on Lucy's head to make her stop crying, which worked. "Sshh Lucy go back to sleep" says Sting as he rocks her back and forth, until she falls asleep.

* * *

Sting P.O.V

"So Lucy loves me huh" Sting chuckled to himself. Sting placed his hand on Lucy's head, for the first time Sting had actually seen Lucy's face clearly

Light Blonde hair, with chocolate colored eyes, fair skin, and an angel.

Sting lightly pressed his lips to Lucy's forehead.

* * *

**Hello Everybody its StarryWhiteSky I hope you like today's chapter if you didn't please tell me what could I have done to make it better. Again Sorry about the Short chapter **


	5. Chapter 5

~Before Lucy got drunk~

Minerva P.O.V

"Sting-kun" whispered Minerva

~No answer~

_"That man really gotta answer his calls"_ thought Minerva annoyed

*CREAK*

The door to Sting's room quietly, Minerva hid under his bed, she recognized voice, she slowly got up.

"Oh Sting-kun" said Minerva her voice sounding like she just woke up

"What the hell are you doing in my bedroom" hissed Sting

"Is that anyway to talk to your nakama, and why are you speaking in a hushed tone?" said Minerva innocently.

"Cause Rogue, probably can hear you, you loud bitch"

Just then she saw a pair of brown eyes watching her and Sting.

Minerva suddenly pushed her lips to Sting's, the kiss only lasted a second, before Sting pushed her away and told her to get out and never come back.

_"Who did those brown eyes belong to"_ Minerva thought as she left.

~To the Present~

Lucy P.O.V

Lucy felt hands stroking her hair, not sure who, so she decided to peek and found Sting fiddling with her hair. Lucy was confused _"Why is Sting on her bed, and why is he shirtless"_ Heat rose to Lucy's face as she remembered what happened last night, how she saw Sting kiss another girl, how she got drunk, and she remembered she had confessed to Sting about her feelings towards him. At that point Lucy wanted to die from embarrassment, she wanted to get off Sting and make a run for the exit, but then she realized one hand was on her waist so when she tried wiggling out of Sting's grasp, she instead got close to him.

"Oi Blondie if wanted to come closer to me, you could have just asked" said Sting with a smirk. Lucy who's face is now the color of Erza's hair, said "Who would want to get near you!" screamed Lucy

"But that's not you said last night, now is it" whispered Sting into Lucy's ear, which made Lucy run out of bed and ran to the exit. Before that Sting had grabbed Lucy's arm and kissed her on the lips, and said I didn't kiss anyone last night.

"Ugg that playboy bastard" screamed Lucy as she entered her guild, now she found Lissana crying near the bar. When Lissana saw her she walked up to her and slapped her across the face, leaving a red mark on Lucy's fair skin.

"What was that for" screamed Lucy

"You are such a bitch, you know I love Natsu and yet you dare kiss him" sobbed Lissana. Lucy looked at Lissana if she had lost her mind.

"What do you mean I kissed him he hasn't even returned yet" said an confused Lucy

"How do you explain this" said Lissana as she threw her this month's magazine, on the front cover she saw herself and Sting kissing, but Sting's hair looked pink on the photo.

"That wasn't Natsu, hoe" screamed Lucy

"Then explain who's that" retorted Lissana

Lucy could feel heat raising to her cheeks, "It's a friend, happy now"

Lissana looked at her dumbfounded, and a smirk appeared on her face,

"who is it"

"It's a friend"

"What's his name "

"Someone you don't need to know" said Lucy

" Comeon tel me" said Lissana in a pups face

"Fuck off!" said Lucy

"Shut up bunny girl" said a voice

"Shut up Gajeel" screamed Lucy, with that she stormed off _

Lissana P.O.V

"Ne… Mira-nee, do you know who was kissing Lucy in the cover" asked Lissana to Mira

"Yes, but I can't tell you" said Mira

"PLLLEEASE!" said Lissana

"NO!" said Mira, now almost scary as satan soul

Lissana flinched at Mira's scariness, just then someone from behind appeared and grabbed her waist and said "I am home"

Lissana turned around to find Natsu grinning.

Lissana grabbed Natsu's shirt pulling him into a kiss, which had earned the guilds attention and some claps from them.

What Lissana didn't know, was that Lucy was watching them, and taking photos

Lucy P.O.V

"These are so cute" thought Lucy, then an image of Sting appeared on her mind and the kiss that they shared this morning. Lucy walked to the request board, and chose one that read "Wanted, Celestial Mage murder, for 120,000,000 jewels. Lucy gave that to Mira, Mira looked at her if she lost her mind,

"Are you okay Lucy" asked Mira,

"Yes why?" said Lucy

"Because you don't usually go on these jobs"

"Well I want to today"

"Okay but be careful" cautioned Mira

"I will" promised Lucy

As Lucy was about to walk out of the guild, she heard Lissana sequel in joy, Lucy turned around to find Natsu on his knees, holding out a ring, probably diamond.

Lucy just sighed and walked out of the guild and went to her house.

Once there she changed her clothes, into her normal ones.

Once that was finished, she went on the job, just then someone yell

"BLONDIE!"


	6. Chapter 6

Sting P.O.V

As Sting was walking by town, he saw a familiar blonde celestial mage up head.

"BLONDIE!" yelled Sting

The blonde mage turned around, Lucy,

"Hey Sting" Lucy said when he caught up to her,

"You missed me" said Sting playfully

"Nnnoo" stammered Lucy while blushing a deep shade of pink

Sting then had embraced her into a hug, "Come on I know you did, anyway where are you going?"

"Oh, I going to look for a murder" said Lucy

"What kind of murderer?" questioned Sting

"A celestial mage murderer" said Lucy in a quiet voice

Sting's eyes widen because of shock, then he replied "You are not going on that job without me"

"Why not" said Lucy now trying to push Sting away, but it was hopeless, Sting held his ground.

"Because I don't want you getting hurt" said Sting dangerously

Lucy looked at him straight in the eyes and said "Sting do you love me"

"Of course I do" said Sting full of emotion

Just then Lucy kissed him on lips and got pulled into a passionate kiss (STICY MOMENT!)

When they pulled apart, Sting said "I am still going on that quest with you", Lucy just smiled and said "Okay Prince Eucliffe" Sting bushed at the comment.

"Whatever you say angel"

Out of nowhere Natsu came running towards Sting, with flaming fists, and followed by Gajeel and his iron fist,

"Get away from Lucy, you pathetic excuse dragon slayer" the two said in unison and they both said "Flaming iron fists of hell" and punched Sting in the chest sending him flying a few yards back. Buildings fell because of the impact of the attack, but Sting managed to stand up. Lucy ran to him and used her body as a shield for Sting.

"Move outta the way, Bunny girl" said Gajeel with vicious looking eyes

"We don't want you getting hurt" said Natsu looking equally vicious.

"NOO!" screamed Lucy with tears spilling out of her eyes

"MOVE or I WILL HAVE TO HURT YOU" Gajeel yelled back

"Blondie just get outta the way, I can handle them" said Sting while clutching where the attack had hit him

"But wha.." started Lucy

"I'll be fine just move out of the way" Sting said calmly. Lucy hesitated but moved next to Sting, At that same moment the three dragon slayers started the battle.

A black shadow appeared and engulfed Sting and Lucy, and they disappeared.

Natsu P.O.V

"Damn you Luce" cursed Natsu, then added "Why Luce why would you fall in love with that monster"

"It's okay Natsu, she'll be back" said Gajeel

~15 minutes earlier~

I grabbed Lissana, and whispered in her ear "I am home", she looked so happy. I bent down in my knees and proposed to her, and she said "Yes". Just then I saw the magazine with Lucy and some other guy on it kissing, for some reason that made my blood boil in rage. I didn't know why but I grabbed Lissana by the arm and said who's the guy on the cover, she said she didn't know. I walked over to Mira and she said she knew but she wasn't allowed to tell, I challenged her to a battle and said "If I win you must tell me who is the man she is kissing" Mira accepted. We had a long battle but finally I had won which had surprised me. Anyway Mira told me who it was, and I ran out the door looking for her, I met Gajeel and he said she was acting strange earlier, I explained to him and we were on our way to find her. When I did find her, I truly wished I hadn't, she was kissing that monster, how could an angel like her fallen for that devil.

~ End of Flash back~

~~~~To Be Continued~~~

Had to post a cliff hanger, I know I am so evil but you might have to wait a while, for the next chapter and I am working on improving the length of my chapters

See you soon,

StarryWhiteSky .


	7. Chapter 7

Rogue P.O.V

"Are you two idiots?!" I screamed

Sting and Lucy flinched at my tone, probably because Sting or Lucy have never heard me rise his voice, let alone scream.

"Thank, the starry heavens that I rescued you when I did" I said now in a softer tone,

"Sssorryy" said Lucy in a shaky voice, her eyes were still full of fear, and I could smell the salty tears that were about to escape her chocolate eyes.

I leaned over and patted her head, and gave her a smile, which had Sting running for the door (lol!) , but it had calmed Lucy down.

" I am really sorry, but I couldn't let my guild hurt him, I love that goofball" said Lucy now more confidently

"I know I am sure he would have done the same for you" I said

"Who called me a goofball" said the blonde dragon slayer

"I did" said Lucy

"I am not a goofball" pouted Sting

"Yes you are" said Lucy while giggling at the pouting Sting

"No I am not"

"Yes you are"

This had gone on for about five minutes, until I threated to rip Sting's throat off, if he didn't shut up.

Lucy P.O.V

"Hey Sting, what do you think of Natsu" I asked as I stroked Sting's blonde hair, while he rested his head on my lap. I was watching the sunset, while sitting on top of the sand

"Hmm, Natsu-san is very childish than I would have imagined, and I guess he cares too much for his guild" replied Sting

"So, you don't care about your guild" asked Lucy

"I do but, I mean not for everyone, like the people who I would give up my life gladly for are Lector, Rogue, or Frosh and that's it" said Sting

"Why did you ask that all of a sudden" questioned Sting

"Because I am getting married to him" replied Lucy

Sting shoot up from my lap, with horror in his face "You are kidding right, please tell me you are joking"

I resisted the urge to laugh, but failed "I am kidding Sting, but you should have looked at your face"

"Seriously not funny" Sting just turned around, giving me the view of his back.

"Come on Sting, please I said sorry", Sting didn't turn around, I sat there thinking and got an idea

"Oh Sting, I am gonna strip for that pool boy over there kay" I said with a smile, Sting whipped his head and grabbed my arm and yanked me down, "You are not going anywhere, until I have my fun" said Sing in a seductive voice, suddenly he started tickling me.

"Knock it off" I said while laughing

"Not until, you say sorry" said Sting

"Never" I said awkwardly, well it was hard to talk when someone is tickling the life out of you!

The battle went for what seemed forever, until she had threatened to break up with him, which had made him stop.

I couldn't stand for a while so I had asked Sting for help, he hoisted me up and took me back to Rogue.

"I don't believe you; Lucy would never betray Fairy Tail like that" exclaimed Levy

"Well you believe it, shrimp" retorted Gajeel

"It's true" mumbled Natsu, not looking at anyone in the eye, especially Lissana.

Gray walked up to Natsu, grabbed his collar and yanked him up, "If you are lying I will make sure that you will lose everything"

"SHUT UP YOU BRATS" yelled the master, then added more carefully "Natsu are you sure it was Lucy, and not another girl"

"Yes, I am sure" said Natsu

"Let's talk to Lucy when, she comes back, at least a chance to explain herself" begged Cana

"Ojīchan, please let Lucy, have a chance" pleaded Mira

"Oi gramps, you'll let that filth back here even though she did such a crime?" questioned Laxus

Master Makarov scratched his chin, and decided "I will give Lucy a chance to explain, and then decide"

This decision caused Laxus, and some others to hiss and complain

"THAT IS ENOUGH" said a voice behind them, Natsu, who's eyes were full of tears, "Me and Lissana are getting married in a week, and this is how you want to act, can we just forget about Lucy for now?" People had turned to look at Lissana, who was now hiding behind Mira, her cheeks flushed, immediately people started clapping and congratulating the two.

* * *

"Lucy, you know today is the day we have to go back and tell what happened to your guild" Sting said, as he sat on the king sized bed, that he shared with Lucy.

"I know" Lucy just sighed and climbed on

"It's gonna be alright" said Sting as he wrapped his arms around Lucy, Lucy just snuggled closer to his rock hard chest,

"So you finally fell for me huh blondie" teased Sting

"Yes, I have Stingy Bee" said Lucy

"What did you call me" said Sting

"I called you Stingy Bee" said Lucy with a smirk

"I'll let it slide just for once, only cause your my angel"

"Whatever you say Prince Eucliffe" said Lucy ans she got down from the bed and curtseyed, which made Sting blush.

"Now let's get dressed properly" said Lucy

Lucy was now wearing a pink skin tight tube top, which had showed some of her cleavage, and a white mini skirt, white combat boots and let her hair loose, while Sting had worn a blue vest with golden outer edges and inner edges covered by a prominent trimming of gray fur over a short, cream top, leaving his muscular upper abdominals exposed. His arms are covered by dark blue gloves reaching up to his middle biceps, with their upper edges being adorned by light grey bands hanging down several centimeters. He wears loose, cream pants, held up by suspenders, attached to the pants' loops by square-shaped rings. Over them, he dons distinctive, dark blue galoshes-like footwear, reaching up to his thighs and attached to the upper edge of his pants. The prominent soles of the "boots" are distinctive in their own right, having rectangular protrusions pointing upwards on their front part.

Sting had a nose bleed when he had seen what Lucy had worn, but a burning flame had started in his heart when he realized other men would be seeing his angel.

"I don't want you to wear that" mumbled Sting, but it was loud enough for Lucy to hear, because then she dropped on all fours

"Why, you jealous?" said Lucy as she began to get closer to him, merely centimeters away, Sting decided to answer "Yes, as punishment for making me confess you will have to kiss me", Lucy stared at him and finally realized that this was the first time that she had heard Sting say he was jealous, and not be same cocky jerk about it. Tears were beginning to form at the corners of her eyes

"eh blondie, why are you crying, did I say something wrong" exclaimed Sting, to the sobbing Lucy

Lucy wrapped her hands over his neck, making his head rest on her chest and said

"Sting I love you"

"I love you too" said Sting as he breathed in Lucy's vanilla- strawberry scent

The both of them kissed, a gentle kiss.

"But I still won't get changed" said Lucy with a smirk, Sting just sighed "Alright lets go"


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello people that read my terrible stories, I am currently working on two stories at a time so I won't be updating as much, but don;t worry I am still gonna work on this, I will try to post each chapter each week, I am realllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyyyy yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy sorry about this _

_StarryWhiteSky_


	9. Chapter 9

Hello people of Fanfiction and so forth, Yes it is I StarryWhiteSky the messenger of the gods (JK I was bored and I made up the speech :] ) I have brought you both terrible news & good news let me tell you the bad News First (Okay, After I tell you this you must promise not to kill me or else I can't tell you the good news) I have decided this is the end of You are the light that makes my heart shine, and now the good news I willl be writing a sequel to this but there will be a big time skip just warning you


End file.
